The Rebelled Couple
by 1Crowned Prince
Summary: She fell in love with a girl thief. Elsa crossed a line so bad Anna left. Now Anna is one of the most wanted thieves with her wife. When Elsa finds out...uh-oh. Now when you look at her wanted poster you see a two thieves back to back and in love. Known as The Rebelled Couple. Girl!Robin Hood!OFC X Anna (Update scheduled for the beginning of January).
1. Chapter 1

"Elsa and Kristoff, I half to tell you about something" Anna admitted to Elsa in her study, Kristoff there too. The sister and ice harvester who was Anna's former boyfriend (she dumped him) waited for the news.

"I may or may not be in a secret relationship right now with a criminal, wait scratch that she is a theif...and a she" Anna said in one breath definitely not beating around the bush.

Elsa and Kristoff let it sink in for a second. Then, suddenly Kristoff feels a wave of jealousy wash over him. A _girl_ _theif_ gets her and he, the 'appropriate' gender doesn't. Elsa however was disappointed in Anna's choice of partner.

"Anna, I'm so sorry, but I have to put a stop to this 'relationship', and request you turn in her to the guard." Elsa said sadly but stern.

"What, no, I expected you to support me not expect me to turn in the one I love...yes, I said love Kristoff." Anna said at Kristoff when he gave her a look.

"Anna it's your title you-"

"My title, you mean being a spare" Anna countered.

"I never-" Elsa tried.

"Well that's what mama and papa thought"

"Well-"

"Well what?" Anna argued.

"It doesn't look like we ever needed one so why are you here" Elsa regretted what she said once it came out. A look of hurt and betrayal flashed on Anna's face.

"Anna I-"

"Oh don't worry, you needed to get it out, I mean come on you are always better than me" Anna said as she got up to leave, she wasn't needed. Kristoff whipped her around and kissed her forcefully.

"What are you doing get off of me!" Anna slapped Kristoff and ran out the door. Where was she going? To the only one that seems to care about her. She ran out of the castle into the rain. She ran out of Arendelle, away from the castle, her sister and her 'title'. She ran into the woods until she made it to a camp in the woods.

It stopped raining a while ago. She went to the bond-fire and saw the leader. Her girlfriend. Her nickname is Robin Hood, her real name is Bella but no one except Anna calls her that. She has deep ginger short boyish hair spiked up. Deep emerald green eyes she was a little taller than Elsa. She had a dark green sleeveless shirt with dark brown leather trousers and matching worn out jacket, and a green hat on top that kinda reminds Anna of a paper boat with an orange feather on it.

She turned around and saw Anna and smiled that faded when she saw Anna soaking looking like she was going to break down. She excused herself before leading Anna to her tent.

"What's the matter?" Robin Hood asked.

"You were wrong Bella, Elsa did think I am a spare" Bella sighed Anna, being the only one to call her by her real name in private thought this but Bella denied it. She wrapped her in a hug as she explained the story.

"She wanted me to turn you in" Anna finished the story with that dilemma.

"Why didn't you do it?" Bella asked stroking Anna's red hair. She gasped and gave Bella a disbelief look.

"Because I lo-like you a lot." Anna fixed her mistake. Bella smiled not noticing the mistake.

"Well...since you clearly don't wanna go back I guess your one of us now so, what's your nickname" Bella asked.

"Ummm"

"How about 'Rambler'" Bella joked. Anna took it for real though.

"Yeah, for now on I am the one and only Rambler" Bella chuckled and pecked Anna on the lips.

"And we are the Rebelled couple" Bella finished. "Now it's time to introduce you to the family" Bella said as they exited the tent hand in hand unbeknownst to what they have started.


	2. Chapter 2: Busted

Two years later:

"That was awesome!" Robin Hood shouted as they ran into the camp with a bunch of loot. They ran into that Kristoff dude and Robin flashed her ebony ring with a diamond in the middle that showed their engagement. He was so jealous. Anna was laughing with Robin. Before they stole they hung out at the town's festival dancing, singing. She had a great day.

Two years and a couple months have come out with a lot. She's married to the one she loves and doing something fun. She's not a spare anymore and she's the one and only, not looked over.

-Arendelle Castle-

"Your majesty, we found them!" Kristoff shouted as the new captain of the guard to Arendelle. He was still fuming from how that stupid thief shoved it in his face. He spent all his earnings on the rings for their marriage before Anna dumped him. He bet that scavenger stole those rings like nothing.

"What? Where?" Elsa asked with hope. Anna has been gone for two years and a month and three days. She was going to have to count Anna dead but she's alive!

"They were at the festival...with that thief." Kristoff spat the last part.

"You did?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I think she brainwashed and is taking advantage of her" Kristoff lied. All he wanted was his love back you have to understand. "She is a princess."

"Okay...I want guards to go to their location I want Anna and the thief back alive, don't kill anyone without reason." Elsa ordered. Kristoff nodded and left.

"I will teach that thief a lesson on how to treat a woman" Kristoff muttered to himself. He got a bunch of guard's and took off into the woods. A lesson that would be taught correctly.

-Back at camp-

After they gave some poor people the loot they rested at the camp. Robin Hood was laying on the ground with her head on a log. Anna was cuddled in to her side resting as Robin's arm was wrapped around her.

"Do you have a weird feeling?" Anna asked Robin.

"Yeah like we're being watched, I just didn't want to spook you." Robin Hood responded uneasily. "It's a little unnerving" Robin Hood added.

"Ron, can you check around camp?" Robin called out. They heard a "Aye" from a person. That's when it happened.

Soldiers everywhere. Robin grabbed Anna and then was abruptly turned around and punched, she threw Anna to a friend and said 'run'. But it was too late. They were knocked out and dragged into a criminal carriage. Robin turned around and was met by that Kristoff guy. He grabbed her and two guard's held her up.

Everyone else escaped. Good. Kristoff walked over to her and cracked his knuckles.

"Crap."

-Two hours later-

Robin Hood woke up hurting. She lifted her shirt and gasped. She was covered in bruises.

"Man that hurts." She groaned, trying to sit up.

"Hey you." She looked up to see a guard. "The Queen needs to see you." He looked pretty young. She nodded and stood, struggling. He opened the cell and helped her up. "C'mon I'll go slow." She nodded before walking with him. Robin was clearly hurt and annoyed, what does the queen want?

Anna was there clearly as annoyed. Her eyes widened when she saw how hurt Robin was. The guard was dismissed and the throne room was deathly quiet. Elsa stared at her baby sister as Anna stared at Robin Hood and Robin Hood seemed to be very interested in her shoes.

"So Robin Hood and Ann-"

"Rambler" Anna corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Rambler not Anna"

"Fine, you two have a very high bounty not only in Arendelle" Elsa explained.

"Look, Elsa, I don't care what you want and I'm not coming back" Anna said sternly. Hurt flashed across Elsa's face.

"Okay, Robin Hood I have to say you have a very infamously record, that a least your not high enough to be executed but very close" Elsa narrowed her eyes at her sisters spouse.

"But since my sister obviously changed for the worst because of you both of you will be having a very long stay in Arendelle dungeon"

**A/n: so do they escape? WHICH ONE: KRISTANNA OR ANNAHOOD you guys decide which one happens.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner? Wait Uncle in law!

Robin Hood sighed as she searched her cell with her eyes. What the heck made her wake up, something sounded like complains.

"Leave me alone." It was Anna's voice.

"What was wrong with me, I even bought this." He showed her a ring. It was gold with an emerald in it. He got on his knee and did something that made Robins blood boil.

"Anna princess of Arendelle, sister of her majesty, one of the last of Arendelle's royal blood, will you make me the happiest man alive as for to marrying me?" Oh no he didn't. Robin hopped out of bed to see Anna staring at the ring in disbelief.

"But if you do you half to put a dress on, women don't wear pants." He had to go there of all places. Anna can wear what she wants.

"Kristoff,"

"Yeah!"

"No, I'm already married."

"No you aren't. I already checked."

"Yeah I am to Be-Robin Hood"

"Hahaha, Robin's in the house reindeer boy so keep your hands off my lady, cause even if you tried, I already showed her real talent on our honeymoon" She piped up grinning as Kristoff growled and stomped towards her, socking Robin through the bars unaware of her true intentions.

"It wasn't even official so if I earn Anna's love again that 'wedding' ring is gonna only represent a friendship." He threatend.

"No way boy toy." she retorted with a wolfish grin. Making him slam his hands on the bars before gently grabbing Anna and yanking Robin out of her cage. He took the two criminals to a shower room and grumbling a 'wash up we have guests' and leaving.

They hurry and cleaned up, Anna taking a shower while Robin whipped herself down. She was given some black trousers and a purple button-up suit shirt.

Queen Elsa was very generous so no need to get on her bad side by refusing. Anna wore her coordination ball dress and some black flat slipper looking things. She seemed as comfortable as possible in that.

"What's up with this?" Robin muttered while shifting uncomfortably. The clothes were too itchy.

"I don't know. Maybe she's trying to suck up." Anna whispered back while staring at Robin's stomach. "How'd you get those?"

"Oh I um...fell..." She gave a fake smile only to have Anna lift the shirt and reveal the bruises.

"No you didn't." Before she could get anything else out of the redhead, the guard from the other day came in with a smile.

He then lead them through the throne room to see Elsa talking to...her cousin! Oh no, Anna tried to get out of the grip failing so settling for avoiding the royals of Corona's eyes.

"So this is my cousin-in-law" Robin whispered in Anna's ear who nodded keeping her eyes trained on the floor.

"Yeah, her parents are overprotective so act good" Anna tried to pass it off but failed quite miserably.

"Anna your back!" the blonde in vain said jumping into Anna's arms, they were definitely related. Well now it's Robins turn to avoid eye contact with the King and Queen of Corona. The King eyed her with disrespect as the Queen was more curious.

"Repunzel this is my wife, you can call her Robin." Anna's voice whisperd hesitantly to her cousin, Robin Hood turned expecting a slap or a hand shake but in turn was given a hug that she (surprisingly) caught and patted her new cousin on the back.

"So...it's been a long day for everyone so our cooks have provided a very delicious supper. Please follow me." Robin and Anna hesitantly followed and sat next to each other at the table and managed to dodge questions as best they could, well that was until the king asked something.

"You look fairly familar, have we met?" Sadly he still sounded bitter.

"No, I don't think so sir, you may be mistaken." Robin Hood tried to lie. She doesn't exactly have a bounty in Corona, but posters are everywhere.

"I'm sure." he didnt seem to believe it.

When she went to get cell that night as Anna was in her chambers (which are guarded) she couldn't get it out of her head.

She loves Anna, never told her but does. And that's all that matters.

...Right?

**Review please. I have a question: **

**Should Hans come back.**

**It's up to You guys. **

**Reveiws usually make me update so if I forget about this story just reveiw.**


End file.
